After the Kiss
by Apollo'sOracle23
Summary: Red Kansas adventures after Ruby wakes up Dorothy they head for Storybrooke where they encounter werewolfy problems and ozian adventures. Such as Ruby finding out some interesting facts about her family and a certain Ozian Princess needing a rescue.
1. Ruby just woke up Dorothy So, now what?

Author's Note: So… episode 18, "Ruby Slippers". A lot of people said they hated the episode cause Mulan got put on the waiting list from the love department, again, but I liked it. Come on Dorothy and Ruby! There are so many directions that relationship can go, why not! Personally I think everyone's ticked off because OUAT picked a ship name for this new couple before they did:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time :(

Dorothy kissed Ruby, returning her true love's kiss and sealing a bond that would last a lifetime. The Munchkins cheered for the curse on their beloved and benevolent hero was broken. Ruby smiled, both she had been looking for someone to love, and now she had Dorothy. Dorothy was looking for the same thing ever since her family had abandoned her, now she had Ruby.

"So what happens next?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Dorothy laughed.

The Munchkins were running around celebrating, breaking out bottles of champagne and singing merry old songs. Snow was in the corner with Mulan, both were smiling at Ruby and Dorothy. Ruby smiled at Snow, she was such a good friend to journey with her, oh no.

"Snow, you need to get back to Neal." Ruby exclaimed, with all the excitement she almost forgot the second part of her mission.

"Yes, let's go. But when you are ready." Snow said. She wanted her friend to have ample time with her true love.

"Dorothy I need to take Snow to Storybrooke." Ruby said.

"But how are you going to get there?" Dorothy inquired.

"The silver slippers, Zelena gave them to us."

"Zelena?!" Dorothy yelled. She was shocked the Wicked Witch of the West had helped them awaken her from a curse. There must be another reason to her motives.

"It's a long story." Ruby told Dorothy, she didn't feel the need to go into too much detail, not yet anyway.

"Come with me." She told Dorothy.

"What?" Dorothy asked, shocked at how fast things were moving.

"Come with me, back to Storybrooke. I want to show you my home and introduce you to Granny." Ruby said. Dorothy chuckled a little bit, it was only natural for Ruby to want to introduce her to her family, after all Dorothy would have wanted more than anything to introduce Ruby to Aunt Em.

"But what about…" Dorothy began, she looked at the celebrating Munchkins, she couldn't leave Oz not when it's people might still need her.

"Go." Several Munchkins shouted. _Why the nosy little devils!_ Dorothy thought.

"Zelena won't be able to hurt them anymore, she's in the Underworld." Snow assured her, she wanted to get back to Neal as soon as possible.

Dorothy looked around, the people of Oz had needed her but now maybe was a time to focus on what she herself needed, true love. She looked at Ruby, whose eyes were full of light and hope. Dorothy thought to herself how much she had wanted someone to love her now here she was. How could she say no to this beautiful wolf? Dorothy kissed Ruby once again.

"Let's go."


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine

**Author's Note: So you all wanted more, and I thought what the hell this is a good exercise in writing so why not? This is chapter 2, it's longer than the first one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Storybrooke, ME.**

Dorothy held Ruby's hand who in turn held on to Snow who held Mulan's hand. They all took in a deep breath as Ruby began to click her heels. The now exuberantly drunk Munchkins were waving goodbye to their hero and her lover.

"You know, I do want my shoes back." Dorothy told Ruby. Ruby exhaled a short breath of laughter as she clicked her heels for the third time. The magic of shoes **(yes, you read that right; the magic of shoes)** brought them home just like that and the four friends now stood in in front of Granny's Diner. Dorothy looked at Ruby a little concerned about meeting her true love's grandmother.

"Ruby, I've got to go get Neal!" Snow said, she was already running down the street. Mulan was as culture shocked as Dorothy, but she wanted to leave her and Ruby alone so she went after Snow. Ruby was ecstatic she was home but her enthusiasm was shot down once she saw Dorothy's face and the worry it expressed. She was looking at the diner.

"Dorothy what's wrong?" Ruby asked she ran her hand up to Dorothy's shoulder and rested it there.

"Nothing." Dorothy replied she took Ruby's hand and gave her a reassuring smile but Ruby didn't believe her.

"Kansas, I know when something is bothering you." Ruby said.

"It's just, the last time I was out of Oz. Was when…" Dorothy began.

"When your family tried to have you locked up." Ruby said. She was rather sympathetic to Dorothy about this subject she knew what it felt to be alone. Another part of Ruby wanted to kick the shit out of Dorothy's family, all except Aunt Em, for not believing her.

"Yeah." Dorothy said, "I'm just worried Wolfie that maybe your family won't like me." Dorothy said. She looked at the diner, forlorn. Ruby took her hand to make sure she knew she was never going to be alone ever again.

"How could they not?" Ruby said. She kissed Dorothy passionately and for quite a long time, until Dorothy had to physically shove Ruby off of her. Getting busy in the middle of the street wouldn't be a very good way to meet Ruby's grandmother.

Ruby looked Dorothy up and down and sighed as she thought to herself _damn she is hot_. Dorothy, now feeling quite confident exhaled a heavy breath, some of the weight on her shoulders going with it.

"Alright, Wolfie come on."

Ruby and Dorothy hand in hand walked to Granny's Diner. Ruby kept their pace at a moderate step, wanting to make sure she didn't rush Dorothy. When they reached to porch Ruby opened the door and they entered the diner. Granny, who was sweeping behind the counter, had not looked up when the bells, that hung on the door, rang.

"We're closed." she said.

"Granny." Ruby said. Granny looked up in disbelief and high hopes that it really was Ruby and not her imagination and when she saw that it was Ruby she began to cry tears of joy.

"Ruby!" she yelled out to her granddaughter. Ruby let go of Dorothy's hand to hug her grandmother.

"Granny!" she yelled, "I've missed you."

"Well next time when you go looking for a pack let me come with you." Granny retorted.

"Okay granny." Ruby laughed. Granny held Ruby's face for a moment then saw Dorothy.

"Who's this." Granny asked Ruby.

"This is Dorothy, my girlfriend, I woke her up from a sleeping curse … yesterday." Ruby said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Dorothy began but was cut off from an abrupt force, Granny had pulled her in for a hug. If Ruby had wakened this girl from a sleeping curse then that meant this was Ruby's true love.

"Well, Red you went looking for a pack and you came back with your true love. Dorothy welcome to the family." Granny said she then pointed to Ruby, "Don't ever leave again, there's too many orders to handle by myself. I'm not as young as I used to be, Red."

"Yes. Granny."

Dorothy relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here in Storybrooke.

 **P.S. I was thinking about having Granny react differently than she does in here, but the writers of the show emphasized they were going to treat Ruby and Dorothy's relationship like any other relationship on the show, so I will try to do the same**


	3. Goodnight Moon, Wolfie, Kansas

**Author's Note: Dear god I forgot Toto! Don't worry he is in this.**

Dorothy and Ruby, exhausted from traveling through the realms, had retired to Ruby's bedroom in the Bed and Breakfast after speaking with Granny for the whole day. Ruby smiled at Dorothy, the whole day they were with Granny but know they had the night to themselves, even Toto was out with Mulan and Snow for the night.

"I told you she would like you." Dorothy laughed it felt so good to be around Ruby but It was strange for to be in Storybrooke, there were a lot of things that she didn't have in Kansas; for instance when they had walked in the room Dorothy had noticed there was a strange box across from Ruby's bed and Dorothy had no idea what it was.

"That's a television." Ruby told her girlfriend, noticing she had been looking at it.

"What does it do?" Dorothy asked.

"It plays movies, those are…" Ruby began, she sat down on the bed and was interrupted by Dorothy.

"I know what movies are Wolfie." Dorothy said she was a little tired and possible cranky. Plus there was the added pressure that she was most likely going to be sleeping in the same bed as Ruby, not that she didn't want to.

"Yeah. Do you want to watch something?" Ruby asked, feeling a little awkward herself.

"Sure." Dorothy told her a little distracted by everything else in Ruby's room. There were a lot of wolf related things, typical she laughed.

"Okay but first we should probably get you out of those clothes." Ruby's face immediately went red the moment she said that. Dorothy started chuckling, she had known what Ruby meant but it was still hysterical. Ruby jumped off the bed and flusteredly began to wave her hands a bit.

"I mean… we should both probably change into something more comfortable… I mean." Ruby began, she was at a loss for words. The prospect of her true love being in her bedroom of all places was a tedious emotion playing in her head.

"Wolfie. I get it." Dorothy smiled. She rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder and kissed her. Ruby gasped in a little bit; Dorothy touching her sent electric bolts throughout her body.

"I have some clothes you can borrow and tomorrow we can go shopping." Ruby said, she came out of her closest and brought with her a pair of sweatpants and a big red t shirt, both with 'Storybrooke' in big letters printed on them. Still a little awkward, about their first night together Ruby started to ramble on. She went to the door and pointed across the hall.

"There's a bathroom across the hall. I think we should have an extra toothbrush in there you could use and everything else you should need is in the cupboard." Dorothy nodded and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Ruby behind. When Dorothy came back Ruby had changed into a similar ensemble of pajamas. It was no surprise that Dorothy and Ruby immediately checked each other out, when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was Ruby who ended the awkward silence and obvious sexual tension.

"If you want we can watch a movie or we could talk for a while."

" I think we should talk Wolfie. I want to get to know you. It's not everyday occurrence for me to be waken up from a sleeping curse by my, true love." Dorothy told Ruby. They both sat down on the bed then they both stared at it.

"Firstly what do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?" Ruby asked her.

"I think we should sleep in the same bed, obviously," Dorothy said " I mean you woke me up from a sleeping curse,Wolfie, I think that gives us the right to cuddle. But I also don't think we should go so fast.."

"Neither do I Kansas."

For a while they just looked at each other, studying each other's faces as if for the first time. Dorothy tentatively drew closer to Ruby. Ruby's breath caught Would Dorothy kiss her? Kissing Dorothy always made Ruby catch her breath. _I have a true love to kiss anytime I want. I wonder if this is how David and Snow feel all the time?_ Would the fever it gave her ever fade? Probably not. Dorothy was an inch away from her face now when she suddenly smiled wickedly,

"So how do we watch a movie on the magic box?" Dorothy asked. Ruby chuckled and kissed her slowly on the lips, gradually getting more passionate by the second they both had to take a breather and so they pulled away. The night catching up with them they both went awkwardly under the covers of Ruby's bed. The awkwardness melted away when their hands touched and Ruby pulled Dorothy into her arms. Sleep was effortless in this intimate position and Dorothy soon found herself asleep on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby kissed the top of Dorothy's head and quietly whispered to her girlfriend "I love you." then laid her head on Dorothy's and fell asleep.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

It was really late, so late it could be early in the morning. Dorothy and Ruby had been asleep for a few hours now and Dorothy for those few hours had been stirring from nightmares. Ruby woke up from a quick kick in the stomach. _What's the big idea?_ She thought to herself. When she saw that Dorothy was violently sweating and obviously in pain she realized it

was a good thing she did wake up because Dorothy was obviously having a nightmare. Ruby attempted to pull her into her arms but Dorothy suddenly shot up like a bullet.

"NOOOOOO!" Dorothy yelled. Red sat up and pulled Dorothy into her arms. When Dorothy felt Ruby's arms around her she began to relax though her heart was still beating a thousand miles a minute.

"Ruby what happened?" She turned her head to look back at Ruby, who kissed her forehead.

"You were in a place you go after you've been under a sleeping curse." Ruby told her her face was constricted with worry for her true love.

"Were there flames around you in a windowless room?" Ruby asked, Dorothy nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kansas. Wait… you're not burnt anywhere are you."

Ruby started checking Dorothy's arms. Dorothy shook her head, luckily there were no burns.

"Do you know if I go there every time I sleep, Wolfie?" Dorothy asked Ruby.

"I have no idea. Maybe Snow will know in the morning? Kansas, are you alright?" Ruby asked Dorothy who had begun to shake.

"I don't want to go back there."

"I'll stay up with you." Ruby yawned. She hugged Dorothy tightly in her arms and

they just lay there, in total comfort with each other's silence, until they both fell asleep in eachother's arms and thankfully would not wake again until the morning.


	4. Sometimes we have avocado!

**Author's Note: hehe this chapter is funny :D**

 **Side note: I'm gonna toot my own horn because when I first watched Ruby Slippers I immediately knew that Ruby and Dorothy were gonna f**k. I was like yeah they're both wearing the same outfit, Dorothy has an emotional attachment to a dog and Ruby is a wolf. Both of them have shitty pasts and oh there already undressing each other with their eyes like the second scene they are in. Plus in the Underworld Scenes Ruby was all like "AHHHHHHHHHHH. Dorothy is all alone." Seriously that whole episode I was mentally willing them to kiss. I really hope we see more of them but if not well then I am going to write a very strongly worded letter, not really, I'll probably just cry anywho… here is the next chapter. Please review it makes me know you guys like the story.**

The next morning,

It was around 7:00 am when the sun woke up Dorothy. She had been asleep with her head on Ruby's chest, in complete and total bliss. Aside from that nightmare it was the first time she had been able to sleep so well, because she didn't have Zelena to worry about. For a couple minutes she just looked at Ruby's sleeping face. She looked so different here is Storybrooke, more relaxed, although that could be because Ruby was sleeping but still…

A strand of hair had fallen in front of Ruby's face. Dorothy gently brushed it aside. She was in awe at how beautiful her true love was. _The most beautiful wolf girl I have ever seen._ Dorothy thought to herself.

Ruby woke up and smiled when she saw Dorothy looking down at her.

"Morning Kansas." She kissed Dorothy.

"Morning Wolfie."

"Did you sleep well after the nightmares?"

"Like a rock." Dorothy said she cuddled up to Ruby.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, usually I go for a run then I help Granny with the diner, however I think she'll understand if I want to take the day off to be with my true love." Dorothy blushed and chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Ruby smiled.

"Nothing it's just funny that the werewolf likes to go on morning runs." Dorothy remarked. Ruby laughed.

"So what do you want to do then?" Dorothy asked

"How about we go shopping today? There's a few stores in town." Ruby got out of bed, to Dorothy's dismay. And grabbed a pair of clothes from the closet.

"In the meantime if you like you could wear these or anything else too your liking. I'm going to take a shower." Ruby said she clicked on the tv for Dorothy to watch while she was in the shower and left the room. Dorothy got up off the bed and looked through Ruby's closet, ironically she picked out the only blue shirt that Ruby owned to wear with a pair of jeans. It was a good thing they were going shopping because Dorothy couldn't wear Ruby's clothes forever, not that she was complaining. She sat back down on the bed and watched the television, apparently Storybrooke had its own channel featuring two individuals who she gathered to be Goldilocks and someone who might be Cupid?

" _Good Morning Storybrooke!"_ The pair said on the television. Well if there was one way to learn about a town this would be the way to do it. For a few minutes Dorothy took in every bit of information she could about the town until she discovered the glory that is commercials. Dreadful, until something caught her eye. Ruby was on the television commercial in a really short skirt with half her stomach showing, while Dorothy had found it attractive to look at she also was a bit shocked to see Ruby dressed so differently than when she first met her, but still she couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

" _This is Granny's Bed and Breakfast, This is Granny's Diner, come sleep at our bed and breakfast and eat at our can have breakfast at the bed and breakfast, just look at those sausages!"_

Oh this was hilarious and Dorothy could not stop smiling.

" _We also serve breakfast at the diner because it is a diner." Ruby said stumbling on the tv._ Oh if only there was a way for her to watch this over and over again. She burst into laughter when Ruby walked in the door not a moment later with her hair in a towel.

" _Sometimes we have avocado, ask if we have avocado."_ Ruby heard and her face immediately dropped.

"Oh my god. What are you watching?"

"Wolfie," Dorothy laughed, she couldn't find it in her to continue. Ruby just smirked as she turned off the tv. Then looked back to Dorothy who was still giggling.

"Okay get it out." Dorothy kept on laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Dorothy then went to a serious mode. " What were you wearing?" She asked hiding a chuckle and an obvious blush which was shared by Ruby.

"Before the curse I was a little rambunctious." Ruby revealed.

"Curse?" Dorothy said in a worried tone.

"Oh that's right we didn't tell you. Well, see Storybrooke wasn't always here. A long time ago Regina, when she was the Evil Queen cursed us here with no memory of the Enchanted Forest. No one knew who they were and well I guess I was less than humble about my activities or my outfits."

"Huh. So, wait you're a wolf how did you transform?"

"I uh couldn't transform there was no magic and when it came back so did my wolf."

"Huh that's a very complicated story…"

"You don't even know the half of it." Ruby said, she sniffed the air, her wolfie senses catching a whiff of something.

"Smell something, Wolfie?" Dorothy teased.

"Are you hungry, cause I smell bacon?" Dorothy laughed and the two went to the diner.

Snow had come to the diner with Neal, Mulan and Toto. Mulan was wearing some of Emma's old clothes and looking very sporty when she walked in, Toto in her arms, to find Ruby and Dorothy at the counter behind a pile of food Granny had served them. Both of them were sitting in a cute embrace.

"Morning, you two." Snow said to them with a knowing smirk.

Ruby smiled when she saw Snow and Mulan come into the diner.

"Snow. Mulan. Come here, we could use some extra mouths. Granny cooked us food for practically an entire year." Ruby said. Dorothy's face lightened when she saw her dog in Mulan's arms.

"God knows you all could use it." Granny replied.

Mulan and Snow sat down next to the couple, with Mulan on Dorothy's left and Snow on Ruby's right with Neal in her arms.

"Toto!" Dorothy said as Mulan handed him back to her. She had missed her faithful friend. Toto licked her face then immediately barked at the food. Ruby, who had been watching the exchange chuckled softly and Granny fed Toto a piece of bacon.

"Canine to canine, this is the best bacon in town. Made by your's truly. Snow, eat up." Granny snickered, she looked to the girl sitting next to Dorothy. " And you must be Mulan, you eat up too. You've all been through a lot these past couple days."

Mulan chuckled a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Granny. Ruby has told me a lot about you on our travels." Granny smiled at Mulan and continued setting up the diner for the day. Mulan and Dorothy struck up a conversation about how strange Storybrooke was from their worlds. Snow looked at Ruby, who had appeared to have not stopped smiling since the last time she saw her. She gave Ruby a knowing smile.

"What?" Ruby asked, catching Snow's glances.

"Nothing! So, how'd you sleep?" Snow asked mischievously.

"Snow!" Ruby elbowed her in the shoulder, careful not to accidentally hit smirked at Ruby. Dorothy and Mulan looked over at the two. Snow smiled, trying to hide her antics she changed the conversation.

"So, I was thinking we should have a welcome back party." she said. Before any of the girls could refuse Snow looked to Granny.

"Granny what do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What time?" Granny asked.

"How about tonight around 8 o'clock. That way Mulan and Dorothy can see the town today."

"We were going to go shopping today, we should be done by then." Ruby said.

"Great it's settled then." Snow said. _Oh yeah this is going to be fun._ She thought to herself.

 **Author's Note: Still can't believe Toto slipped my mind. Don't tell Dorothy. Hope you all liked it. Hehe. :D By the way that Ruby commercial is real. Look it up on youtube as "ruby ouat commercial" it should be the first one.**

 **Please review and let me know how I am portraying these two lovely women otherwise the next thing you know Dorothy could join a motorcycle gain and Ruby could become a nun. Seriously just review it makes me happy, I don't even care if you respond with a :P face just review. - Apollo'sOracle23**


	5. Looks like no one is sleeping tonight!

Author's Note: This is where the plot begins. P.S. It gets a little steamy in the second part of this chapter ;)

8:30 pm - Granny's Diner, Storybrooke had gathered around to welcome back Ruby and Snow and officially welcome Dorothy and Mulan to the town. Earlier that day the four of them had gone shopping for modern clothes that Dorothy and Mulan could wear to blend in. After that they came back to set up for the party and around 8 o'clock Granny opened the doors for a famous Storybrooke mixer.

Unlike the last party held at Granny's, Ruby didn't feel alone and she felt at home for the first time in a long time, all thanks to a certain girl she called Kansas. When she looked at her just now though she found Dorothy in the corner of Granny's, hiding away. Dorothy, feeling a little overwhelmed, had retreated almost as soon as the party began near the jukebox. Ruby felt her heart flutter a little bit when she saw what she was wearing; a rather form fitting and short blue dress that she had picked out earlier. The neckline was also more revealing than what she had seen Dorothy wear in the past and below her neck resting on her chest was a wolf pendant. Ruby felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that. But where would she had gotten it? _Snow._ Ruby thought. Snow had infact picked that necklace out with every intention of antagonizing her oldest friend. Ruby looked Dorothy up and down taking in her sexy features over and over again and swooning a little bit each time, but she couldn't help notice in her many, many, look overs that Dorothy was sad. So Ruby strutted over, her heart pounding a little and her head spinning. She hit a few buttons on the juke box and it began to sing.

" _Looking from the window above, it's like a story of love. Can you hear me? Came back only yesterday. I'm moving farther away, want you near me."_

Ruby started to move her hips to the music and sway over to Dorothy who was in the Ruby took her hand and lead her into the middle of the diner where everyone was dancing with their respective lovers. Dorothy laughed, a little embarrassed at her true love's antics.

"NO!.. Wolfie!... No." Dorothy said as a mischievous Ruby pulled her out to dance.

" _All I needed was the love you gave. All I needed for another day. And all I ever knew, only you."_

"Come on Kansas! Let's dance." Ruby was so happy and it showed. Before she found Dorothy, she had seemed happy but deep down those closest to her knew she wasn't content with life in Storybrooke. But know she had found what she needed, true love a person to accept her for who she was and in turn help Ruby accept herself. Love had made Ruby forget why she ever left Storybrooke in the first place, in fact it made Ruby forget a lot of things to a point where all she knew was that anywhere would be perfect if Dorothy was there with her. So she confidently dragged her love onto the dance floor. Snow and Granny, who had been talking across the room, chuckled a little bit when she saw Ruby dragging Dorothy against her will. Snow smiled mischievously _I knew the wolf pendant would drive Ruby crazy!_ Snow thought to herself as she smiled ear to ear at her friend.

" _Sometimes when I think of her name, when it's only a game and I need you."_

"Ruby, I don't know how to dance." Dorothy said.

"Just follow my lead Kansas." Ruby said. Dorothy was a little embarrassed but Ruby drew her in close as they danced to the music, their woes started to drift away. Dorothy had never known this love before; it drove her to go beyond herself, and think of Ruby's needs before her own. The same feelings were shared by Ruby and for both of them this love was exhilarating.

Before this time neither of the lovers had known much love, and whatever love they knew had been tainted by bad memories and hardships. But now they had each other and tonight

as they drew in closer time seemed still; the song grew longer, with every step the stars outside in the night sky grew brighter and the moon's light shined on them in the diner, but its luminosity could not be compared to the light emitting from Ruby and Dorothy as they danced their pasts away. '

Later that evening around 1:00 am (yeah Granny's parties really do last that long!)

After the party, Ruby lead Dorothy upstairs to their bedroom. **(Oh yeah that's right I writing this)** Dorothy stopped her in the hallway and kissed her with mad passion. She dominantly pushed Ruby against the door where Ruby had to fumble with the doorknob to actually open it but after three tries she finally got it. Never once letting go of each other, they closed the door and fervently they made their way to the moonlit bed. When the back of Ruby's knees hit the edge she turned quickly turned around and laid Dorothy down on the bed. Dorothy looked up to see Ruby cloaked in moonlight, the illuminance highlighting her breasts and her green eyes. From Ruby's point of view Dorothy's hair had been blown out and spread on the bed away from her face in a sexy way and her face was illuminated by the moonlight that reflected off her wolf pendant, it drove Ruby crazy. For a second they both looked at each other hungrily, already mentally undressing each other in a brief second before Dorothy spoke.

"You are so sexy." Dorothy pulled Ruby down on top of her. Ruby's inner wolf almost howled, as she was about to make love to her true love **(about goddamn time!)**. Dorothy smiled as ruby was nibbling on her neck, softly she put her arms around Ruby's back and pulled her closer almost as if she was wanting to completely merge bodies. Ruby moaned/sighed in Dorothy's ear as she kissed her on the lips, softly tugging at them before she went back to Dorothy's neck. Dorothy found the zipper to Ruby's dress and pulled at it as she smiled from Ruby nibbling on her neck. But her smile faded when those small love bites became bigger and it felt like Ruby was about to pierce her skin.

"Wolfie." Dorothy said when she felt a sharp pinch. Ruby didn't come up right away but when she did her features were once again lit by the moon but this time her eyes glowed a bright yellow and her wolf was obviously trying to come out. Dorothy was at a loss, it wasn't wolf's time. She cocked her head to one side.

"Wolfie are you alright." she asked.

Ruby shook off her wolf but it wasn't easy. She had no idea what was going on, with each moment she felt like she was losing control. Just a second ago she had actually tried to bite Kansas and now she felt awful, but she was still in the mood especially when Dorothy sat up, touched her hand to the back of Ruby's neck, and kissed her softly while once again pulling her on top of her body, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" She breathed softly. Ruby smiled reassuringly but not totally convincingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just um my wolf kind of tried to jump out of my own skin. I'm not sure what happened just there, it felt like I was changing but nothing happened."

"You're eyes did glow yellow, like they do when you change." Dorothy said.

"Really?" Ruby asked, why was that she pondered.

"But it's not a full moon?" Dorothy stated like a question.

"No but it can happen without it being wolf's time; when you're in danger or when you are having…" Ruby started but she couldn't finish her last thought because she was a little embarrassed. Dorothy knew she obviously meant when a werewolf is about to have sex it's possible for their inner wolf to take control, somehow that prospect didn't bother her but she knew Ruby would be uneasy about it.

"Huh, should we stop?" Dorothy asked. Ruby took a deep breath in and released it, gaining back control of her wolf in the process.

"Not a chance in hell, Kansas." Ruby went back to kissing Dorothy, this time on the lips. She was still worried about what had happened and made a mental note to ask Granny about it later, but for now she wasn't going to let anything stop her passion for this sexy woman in her arms, her true love.

 **P.S.**

 **Haha that's about all the steamy stuff you'll get out of me, sorry readers but when it comes to Ruby and Dorothy I don't want to over invade privacy ;)**

 **As always please review or I'll be sad :( JUST KIDDING! :D do what you want Oncers!**

 **\- Apollo'sOracle23**


	6. Did I forget to mention, wolves bite?

**Author's Note: Dear god I did it again, I forgot Toto! Don't tell Dorothy! … Seriously don't. She'll be angry. Then Ruby will get upset… point is just don't.**

Ruby woke up from the bright light of the sun shining in through her bedroom window; it cloaked her body in warmth and pierced her green eyes making them sparkle. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and adjust to the sunlight. Ruby's eyes fell on Dorothy, who was lying down to her left; naked and wrapped up in red sheets. A warm fuzzy feeling boiled inside Ruby's stomach; she sighed and smiled softly at her true love then intently observed every aspect of Dorothy's sleeping form at the moment; from her dark brown hair being made lighter by the sun to her soft lips, slightly swollen from kissing. Ruby's gaze fell on Dorothy's silver pendant which depicted a wolf howling inside the moon. Ruby would be lying if she said that Dorothy wearing such an item hadn't turned her on.

Ruby was content in the afterglow of last night; she felt she could stay in their room with the sun caressing them and illuminating every aspect of Dorothy that she loved and found irrevocably sexy. _I can't believe any of this is possible. Yesterday I thought I was going to be alone but now…_ Ruby nuzzled against Dorothy's neck reveling in her body heat, and gently kissed her neck. Dorothy breathed in just as she felt Ruby's lips gently tugging at her neck but quickly settled back into a deep undisturbed sleep with a long sigh of pleasure. _Thank god she didn't have any nightmares last night._ Ruby thought. It was true that Dorothy hadn't had any nightmares last night, but then again neither of them had slept much do to being occupied by other activities. Ruby placed her nose in Dorothy's hair and breathed in. Ruby's inner wolf was driven mad by her true love's scent; she could do nothing but smell Dorothy all day and be content. She smelled like a breeze of wind carrying in the wheat away from the Kansas fields, sunlight and lavender. It was soothing and relaxing. Ruby had a feeling that in the future there would be plenty of times where she would just smell Dorothy from time to time for the heck of it. She kissed Dorothy's head.

"I love you Kansas." she whispered against her head and kissed it one more time before nuzzling back into the crook of Dorothy's neck.

For a while longer Ruby just stayed like that, basking in the glow of the sunlight and snuggled up to her true love. Her head was still nuzzled in the nape of Dorothy's neck when the same urge from last night, to bite Dorothy, took over Ruby. This feeling petrified her, Ruby felt like she was losing all control of her wolf. It felt all too much like what happened with Peter and Ruby's fears exaggerated malevolent fantasies in her mind which doubted her ability to keep Dorothy safe and not from an external force, but from herself. _Why is this happening?_ Ruby thought. She shook it off and got out of bed to go for a run to calm her wolf down. _Maybe it's just something off about me , after all wolfstime is a few days away. I should ask Granny about this._ Ruby threw on some running gear and a sweatshirt then went downstairs where she saw Toto asleep on his bed that was so graciously put out for him by Granny the night before.

"Still asleep too?" Ruby laughed she gently pet him on the head and went to go for her run passing Granny on the way out. Ruby almost asked about the situation, but since she felt a run would do the trick Ruby ignored her thoughts and decided to give into the instinct, the deep need she had every morning to run. For an hour Ruby ran through the woods all the while her wolf kept wanting to go back to the Bed and Breakfast to lie down and make love to Dorothy over and over again. It was as if being apart from Dorothy could kill her. It strained Ruby's soul and she felt like she would change into a wolf anytime her thoughts would drift to her naked Kansas asleep in her bed. It was time to ask Granny what the heck was going on.

"Did you have a nice run?" Granny asked Ruby as she came into the diner. Granny was pouring coffee for herself and not paying much attention to Ruby, after all her morning runs were tradition. So Granny kept her head focused on pouring coffee for herself and now she had pulled another mug for Ruby. Granny looked up at Ruby only for a second to hand her the coffee, so at first she missed the look of concern and worry that Ruby had worn for most of the morning.

"I think Dorothy's still asleep. Say, I was thinking maybe you two might want to get out today. You should take her to your favorite spot in the woods and have a picnic. I could make my lasagna?" Granny winked at Ruby, who was barely listening and it was then that Granny took notice that something was weighing down on her granddaughter's mind.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I um, I felt like I was about to change."  
Granny put down the coffee. She was worried this might happen.

"When?"

"Last night, this morning when I woke up, and just now on my run. It started last night when… Dorothy and I were… intimate. I had my head close to her neck and… I … I wanted to bite her? I don't know how to explain it, it was almost like my wolf was taking over, like I was losing control." Ruby said, she had sat down, unable to process what was going on. Granny however was the opposite, her composure was like a rock and she faced Ruby with a sympathizing look; she knew exactly what was happening. It was something else she had neglected to tell her about being a wolf, not because of Granny's past wish to keep Ruby from ever finding out about her nature, but because she had simply not thought of it.

"Ruby, I was afraid this would happen; there are parts of being a wolf that I didn't tell you about. I didn't think I'd have to." Granny began. Ruby glared at her, allowing a small growl to emit from her throat.

"There's more stuff you kept from me." Ruby felt betrayed, just like she did when she found out she was a wolf and that Granny had known.

"Not like that Ruby, I just didn't think you would need to be told about this sort of thing. The reason why you wanted to bite Dorothy was because you wanted to claim her."

"What?"

" Wolves are loyal and dominant creatures and in the wild they mate for life. To keep other wolves from their chosen mates a wolf will inflict their scent on them. But since werewolves cannot do so, they physically bite or scratch one another and leave a mark."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't think it would happen for you, and frankly I assumed you never would, because of Peter. Aside from that it's rare for a wolf to want to mark anyone, quite often they prefer to stay alone or in large groups rather with just one person. Something about being a free-spirit. Your mother, I hoped she would have told you about this, but…" Granny dropped the subject of Ruby's mother, Anita, she knew that Ruby felt guilt over her death as well as Peter's. Ruby wasn't even thinking about any of that she was only concerned with if she would hurt Dorothy by 'marking' her.

"Please tell me there is a way to overcome this, instinct. I've already killed Peter, I will not allow the same thing to happen to Dorothy."

Granny went and hugged her granddaughter. There was no way Ruby could harm Dorothy.

"No Ruby, It's a mark of protection, making sure a loved one is untouchable to others. Ruby you wanting to bite Dorothy is another way of wanting to protect her, if anything it would ensure you couldn't hurt her. It marks Dorothy as your mate for life Ruby."

"So kind of like, marriage?" Ruby asked.

"Deeper than that. Ruby there are a lot of things about marking someone, for instance the person you mark if they die… so would you. It's a connection that tethers two souls forever."

"So it's much more complicated than marriage. Great now I have something else to worry about." Ruby joked, her mood was lightening up, at least now she knew she wasn't going to hurt Dorothy.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ruby. Dorothy is your true love, you were bound to get married at some point, it's just gonna happen a lot sooner than expected and in a different way than expected. Although you may want to talk to Dorothy about it. Something tells me I don't think she would appreciate you taking a chomp out of her when you are snuggling on the sofa."

"Why would it happen sooner? Now that I know about it can't I control it?" Ruby asked.

"No. The closer it gets to wolfstime the more your wolf will want to claim your mate. It will happen Red."

 **Author's Note: So what did you guy's think. I am officially delving into the world of werewolves. Though I probably won't go head in first. I like having this be a kind of fluff thing about both Ruby and Dorothy. I don't want to focus solely on either of them because it's about their journey as a couple. Do you think Dorothy is gonna be freaked? Yes? No? Maybe… not? If Ruby does bite Dorothy that makes them married in wolfie terms, so… I wonder if something will happen that makes it so Ruby can't bite Dorothy. Muhahaha! Dun… dun... dun…**

 **Please Reveiw!**


	7. Wolfie troubles and Vacation plans

**A/N: So… I tried editing but I'm lazy… so I will let you guys now along the way if I have edited any chapters. Anywho. Did anyone notice in season 2 when Ruby is talking to Belle about pancakes, she's wearing blue? This was the only time Ruby wore another color besides red and she just so happens to be wearing it when she is flirting with a woman who isn't her true love, who by the way wears blue! WTF guys, I think that Ruby Slippers was planned a long time ago.**

"So there is no avoiding it? I'm going to physically harm the one person I have ever really truly loved?!" Ruby sat up her whole being extremely fidgety. Granny came out from behind the counter and took Ruby by the shoulders.

"Ruby! Calm down. I just explained all that! You won't harm her." Granny explained for a second time that Ruby wouldn't actually harm Dorothy. Granny pulled Ruby into her arms and rubbed her back.

"To be honest it's kind of a pleasurable experience." Granny added quietly, she knew her granddaughter heard her, but Ruby was silent; she was trying to process everything she just heard. Ruby thought she could deal with it until Granny started to speak again.

"There is something else you should know."  
"What?!" She yelled in frustration, How could there be anything else to add to this mess.

"IF you want to you can turn Dorothy into a wolf, like I was."

"You... what? How is that..." Ruby pushed Granny off her.

"That story I always told the villagers back in the Enchanted Forest, when those idiots went after you, it was only partially true. See the wolf that marked me," Granny pulled up her right arm showed Ruby the mutilated arm scared by the jaws of another wolf. "was your grandfather, Lycan."

Ruby stared wide eyed at her grandmother, this was the first she had heard Granny tell her that the wolf that killed her brothers and turned her was her own grandfather.

"He marked me that night. I was only a little girl and when he came back I was in my 20s; it was then that he turned me. I'm not sure how it is done but if Dorothy wants she can become one of us too."

"Will that be involuntary as well?"

"No." Granny replied. Ruby breathed out; at least Dorothy could be spared from being a monster she thought to herself. _How am I going to tell her?_

"How did Lycan tell you?"

"Delicately."

"Great, well first I should get some sleep, it's been a long day… and it's only eight."

Ruby left the diner, Granny called after her trying to comfort her granddaughter from afar, but Ruby tuned out the world. She felt like her romance with Dorothy was ending before it really began. But then again Snow told her that love isn't easy and it's freakin scary this would certainly be a situation where it's both.

Ruby wanted to stay away from Dorothy but right now with her wolf physically pulling her back to her bedroom where Dorothy was left alone and unprotected, she felt that would be impossible to stay away. So Ruby moved slowly dreading having to tell her true love that there would be conditions to being together. After everything they went through it was heartbreaking to find out the thing that might end her and Dorothy's romance would be Ruby's own wolf. When she got to the door Ruby shook her thoughts away; Dorothy was her true love she would understand. Plus in Oz Dorothy seemed entranced by the fact that Ruby was a wolf not discouraged, but she could have been scared.

It was still early and she knew Dorothy would be asleep still, especially after last night. Ruby herself was still tired from both her run and painstakingly complicated revelations with Granny. And now her barely started day had drained her energy, emotionally and physically. Ruby was going to go in and just cuddle up with Dorothy and fall asleep. Even when she thought about doing that Ruby knew it would be difficult. As soon as she entered the room and caught a wiff of Kansas's sensational scent Ruby couldn't contain herself. Gaining back her composure cautiously walked over to her bed and laid down next to a sleeping Dorothy. Ruby drifted off into a restless sleep, every couple of minutes waking up to make sure Kansas hadn't disappeared.

When Dorothy woke up she knew something was wrong, Ruby had a death grip around her. _Maybe she's worried about me, about the 's going to take some getting used to. Not many people have ever really worried about me before._ Dorothy turned her head to face Ruby, who was asleep but she did not look her usually peaceful self. When Ruby slept she always had a content smile on her face. Dorothy didn't want to wake Ruby but she looked so restless that maybe being awake was better. She kissed her true love gently on her lips. Ruby woke up instantly. Dorothy was smiling at her so brightly Ruby couldn't help but do the same.

"Morning Wolfie."  
"Morning Kansas." Dorothy, gathering up a little bravery kissed Ruby a second time this time more harshly and passionately. Ruby closed her eyes and moaned, once again she was losing control of her wolf and the urge to mark Dorothy as her own came up again. Dorothy pulled Ruby closer to her so that her naked body was pressing against Ruby's full clothed body. Ruby became more rough and Dorothy moaned in response. This almost pulled Ruby over the edge, but gathering resistance out of thin air she pulled back. Dorothy saw the look on her face, guilt pain lust and shame. Something was wrong and her eyes were yellow.

"Is everything okay, Wolfie your eyes are glowing again." Dorothy told Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again the yellow glow was replaced by deep blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, Kansas." Ruby told her. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell Dorothy. Ruby knew she would mark Dorothy by wolfstime so why not take the time till then to get to know her and romance her more before… before she would leave her.

The mood killed, Dorothy and Ruby got up to change. Dorothy changed into one of her new outfits, plaid blue shirt and skinny jeans, she never took off the wolf pendant. Ruby changed into a similar outfit but in red with black leather pants. Dorothy stared at Ruby's ass but turned away when Ruby looked at her. _I love her so much, I couldn't bare to see her leave but… I'm a monster… she has to know … but maybe not today._

"Do you want to get away?" Ruby came up behind Dorothy capturing her hands in Ruby's own and wrapping their hands around Dorothy's stomach. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Dorothy's neck, her nose behind her ear.  
"What do you mean, Wolfie?" Dorothy hummed, glad to have back her cheerful Ruby.  
"Like to the beach? We can go swimming. Wade through the water …" Ruby ran her hands up and down Dorothy's sides then her arms and hushed her tone when she put her lips up to Dorothy's ear and teased, "naked." Dorothy gulped. Ruby tugged her ear with her teeth and began to kiss Dorothy's neck.

"Really?" Dorothy asked in a teasing manner. Ruby was happy and for once her wolf remained in control, but for how long.

"Really, Kansas." Ruby sniffed her hair. "I haven't got enough of you too myself yet." Dorothy scoffed at her.

"Have I ever told you that you smell really good?" Ruby asked.

"Only every five minutes."

Ruby said nothing but sniffed her hair again. Dorothy laughed and gave her a kiss. Ruby wrapped her arms below Dorothy's but and raised her up kissing her more deeply, she then turned her around and laid her back on the bed. Dorothy broke the kiss, put a leg around Ruby's backside and expertly flipped her so that Dorothy was on top. She began sucking on Ruby's neck.

"Wolfie." She breathed on Ruby's neck, Ruby moaned hearing that nickname was like tasting maple syrup on pancakes. It was so sweet, the sound rolled off Dorothy's tongue like a forbidden drug and invaded Ruby's ears causing an incurable addiction.

" I love you, Ruby." Dorothy declared. Ruby's heart jumped. There was no hushed tones this time just pure 'I love you' coming from her true love.

"I love you, Dorothy."

"So when do we leave?"

"How about now?"

"Now?"  
"Yeah, there's a beach house up there that Regina could let us borrow. She owes me a favor for bringing back … she owes me a favor." Ruby told her. Truth was when Ruby told Regina she had captured Zelena, Regina told Ruby that she owed her. Now was the time to collect, but Ruby didn't want to dampen the mood by telling Dorothy that.

"Alright let's go. But Ruby, I don't have a swimsuit."

"Oh don't worry, Kansas. I already told you; you won't need one."


	8. On the Road Again

**A/N: Laughing right now because Ruby obviously has a type, dark hair light eyes and spunky personality. First Peter, he matches all the bills next Snow (like she didn't have a crush on her at least once), then Belle (Dark hair light eyes, cute accent spunky personality) and finally Dorothy? Guys this is more evidence that Ruby Slippers was planned. So this chapter was a bit rushed in editing process let me know if it makes sense. :D - Apollo's Oracle**

"I'll start packing."

"Do you want to bring Toto with us?" Ruby asked Dorothy from the closet. Dorothy's heart lifted, Ruby was concerned she would miss Toto, but to be honest Dorothy didn't think she'd have time to miss the little dog what with Ruby and her constantly…

"No, I think we should leave him here." Ruby came out of the closet with a red suitcase in hand.

"Are you sure, Granny will spoil him rotten. Heh… He'll probably gain ten pounds by the time we get back."

"Huh." Dorothy chuckled. Ruby was right, just yesterday she caught Granny giving Toto a half of a roasted chicken.

"How long do you want to stay?" Dorothy asked Ruby, she was in and out of the closet picking out clothes most of them pajamas, jeans, swimsuits (so she did plan on wearing one). Dorothy was watching Ruby pack the red suitcase.

"How about a week, or at least before woflstime starts so I can be back here where Granny can protect you from … "

"From you? Because your a wolf? Ruby, you don't' need to worry about transforming I trust you are in control. "

"Girls! Breakfast!" Granny yelled from downstairs. Dorothy started to head out the door and looked at Red who was dead in her tracks, like prey. Dorothy walked over sexily, placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and brought it down as she whispered in her ear.

"By the way Wolfie, last night and this morning when your eyes glowed yellow and your inner wolf showed, it was kinda sexy." Dorothy pulled away with a tug on Ruby's ear and a blow of breath on her neck. Ruby shuddered and walked as Dorothy walked out the door staring at her ass the whole time. Maybe telling Dorothy wouldn't be so hard after all, and even if it was she should try to enjoy this vacation as much as possible. That being said she went back to the closet there were a few items that Ruby didn't want Dorothy to know she was packing. A couple of "Ruby outfits" as Leroy put it, articles of clothing that curse Ruby had worn. All of them either revealed way too much or accentuated everything. Outside of cursed-Ruby clothing there were a few articles that Ruby had never worn but she could tell that Dorothy would enjoy them.

Two hours later:

Dorothy was ecstatic, she had never seen the ocean before; Kansas was landlocked and Oz only had a lake. This was going to be the best, maybe even sexiest, adventure Dorothy has ever taken, no evil witches no monsters just her and the sexiest wolf on four paws. Speaking of one extremely delicious werewolf, Ruby had been worried all morning and Dorothy had no clue as to why her love was so upset. Dorothy kept looking at her when Ruby wasn't watching trying to puzzle out what could make her so upset. Snow stopped by and immediately knew something was wrong when Ruby had asked to talk to her in private.

"So you are going to bite Dorothy and claim her as your own?" Snow asked. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes, why are you smirking?"

"Nothing, it's kind of … well … I guess in wolf terms it's kind of hot, Red?"  
"What?"

"Yeah, me and David…"  
"Snow! I don't need to know that."

They exited the hallway quickly enough for Ruby to catch a worried glimpse on Dorothy's face before she turned away to talk to Granny and pretend she hadn't been watching. Ruby went up behind her and encompassed her in a bear/wolf hug. Ruby kissed her cheek and Dorothy returned it. Granny smirked she was extremely happy that these two were together but her smirk quickly fell, what if Dorothy left Ruby after she learned about it all? Granny couldn't bare to think of it so she shook it off, but not before Dorothy noticed. _Her too? What's wrong with the wolves today?_

"We should head out, it's getting late."

"It's only noon Ruby."

"Yeah but all the best sun is at 2:00." Ruby complained she drew in closer to Dorothy's ear and pressed her body closer up to her back. "Besides don't you want to go swimming?" Ruby nibbled Dorothy's ear then left her in the dust. Dorothy quickly got up and grabbed their things by the door then walked out to the car. Ruby chuckled and followed suit. Granny and Snow laughed, they didn't know what Ruby said but it sure got them on their way all ready. Snow turned to Granny.

"This will be good for them, to get away from the maddening crowd." She smiled at Granny.

"I just hope they don't both come back with broken hearts."

"That's not going to happen!" Snow replied.

"How can you know?"  
"Because, I just can. Haven't you seen the looks they give each other and just … they're in love and I don't think anything could change that. Plus Ruby woke Dorothy up from a sleeping curse so they are stuck with each other."

Granny chuckled and walked out the door. Ruby had been loading up her red car with Dorothy. Granny walked over to them.

"Alright girls have a good time. Don't get eaten by sharks."  
"Granny!" Ruby yelled. Granny chuckled and gave her granddaughter a hug then turned to Dorothy.

"Dorothy," Granny said, she pulled Dorothy into a hug. "I'm very happy you are here for my Ruby."

"Not going anywhere, Granny. Wolfie would have to pry me off with flying monkeys." Dorothy replied. Granny gave her a soft smile then visibly frowned causing Dorothy to grow more suspicious about this trip, was Ruby planning on breaking up with her? _They were true love's why would she…_ _no she wouldn't' do that Ruby loved her, she woke me up from a sleeping curse for oz sakes._

Ruby and Dorothy got into Ruby's red mercedes, the first thing Dorothy noticed was the wolf charm on the rearview mirror, _will the irony ever end._

"Wait a second, I almost forget. Ruby I made you guys a mixtape." Snow exclaimed and she tossed Ruby a cd.  
"Thank's Snow!" Ruby yelled back. She  
"Have fun you two!" Snow replied. Ruby put in the cd.  
"Have a good time girls. Ruby call me once you ... get up there." Granny told her wearily, she suspected that Ruby was going to tell Dorothy what was really going on with her and she was right. Ruby planned a romantic week with Dorothy so they could get to know one another and Ruby could then finally tell Dorothy what was going on before wolfstime came around and she would be forced to mark Dorothy wether Ruby told her or not. Ruby and Dorothy put on sunglasses and Ruby started the engine. Dorothy jumped back a little bit and Ruby smirked.

"Don't worry, Kansas, you're safe with me."

"So over the river and through the woods to … "

"Very funny."

"Just drive Wolfie." Ruby put her foot on the gas and drove off. The cd she had put in earlier started playing She-Wolf by David Guetta. Dorothy laughed after the first chorus.

"Apparently the irony never ends."


	9. Chomp Chomp!

**A/N: Okay so its been a long time…. hehe writers block. But since tomorrow is the start of season 6 i thought i should get out a chapter, sorry its a bit of a rush job but I couldn't exactly figure out how to get the kitty gritty details in without making this story like a bajillion chapters long so I did my best and I hope you all like it! - G**

After three days of endless skinny dipping and constant kissing Ruby decided that it was time to tell Dorothy about the claiming. Ruby made a wonderful dinner; beef medallions resting on rosette and drizzled with wine sauce. Dorothy had been on a walk and Ruby was getting restless with worry she had already chugged a glass of wine and was working on a second when Dorothy walked back into the house. The door slammed and Ruby's heart pounds as she came to the realization that in a moment or two it could all just end.

Dorothy smiled softly at her girlfriend as she came back from her walk. The last three days had been glorious Ruby had made every moment so special.

"Hey."

"Heya."

"I made dinner." Ruby said. She held out a chair for Dorothy and placed a napkin on her lap. Walking back to her spot she noticed that the wine was empty.

"I also have something to tell you." Ruby went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine from the counter.

"Wolfie?"

Ruby's breath was becoming more heavy she was so nervous and her anxiety was catching Dorothy off guard.

"Ruby? What is it?" Dorothy asked nervously.

"It's a wolf thing." Ruby started. "I just learned about it a few days ago, when we got back to Storybooke. You know how my eyes would glow but I wasn't actually changing? Granny said that it was an instinct. She said it only happens to a wolf when it finds its true love. She said that the wolf inside was trying to come out and claim you in order to protect you." Ruby couldn't believe that she had told Dorothy everything. It all just came out. She had felt so relieved when she told her the truth but now she felt even more anxious as to what Dorothy would say. Ruby half expected to turn around and see Dorothy running out the door. She couldn't bring herself to turn around as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ruby felt a hand grab hers and then she was turned around and brought into a warm hug by Dorothy.

"That is one hell of a wolf thing Ruby."

Ruby cried into her shoulder.

"Please Dorothy please understand. I already lost someone to the wolf I couldn't bear it if I lost you too. I just found you!"

Dorothy was crying too but she just held on to Ruby tighter to frightened to let go of her because Dorothy didn't want to loose her like she had lost everyone else.

"Sometimes I wish I was never who I am! Sometimes I wish the wolf would just go away so I could finally love like Snow and Charming do! I just want it to stop!"

Ruby cried and cried for a few moments until Dorothy broke the silence.

"But that's why I love you."

"What?" Ruby asked, dumbstruck by Dorothy's reaction.

"That's why I love you Ruby. You're my wolfie." Dorothy grabbed Ruby's chin and pulled it to her own; lips touched lips and Ruby cried all the more. Needless to say the room was a giant bubble of emotions.

"So what exactly is this Wolfie? You have to claim me? I'd say you've done that plenty of times."

"No…" Ruby laughed for a moment letting that laughter soak in and give her courage to tell her girlfriend the rest of the process.

"I have to … bite you."

"That's it?! Ruby then bite away! Only one thing though.."

"What?"

"I get to bite you back."


	10. A Strange Sensation

**A/N: Lol been a while. Ah well, can't be helped. I'm back. And the plot line is discovered so soon we get into the juicy bits! Dorothy and Ruby are in for an adventure soon and I betcha no one is going to suspect just what this adventure will detail!**

Ruby had left Dorothy sleeping in the hammock on the patio, it was the day after she had told Dorothy about the claiming. Now that she knew Dorothy was okay with everything, they could finally enjoy the rest of their stay at Regina's cabin. (Of course, the world they live in doesn't work that way and right about now a strong witch from another land is in fact summoning our two heroes right now.)

Dorothy quickly awoke after she began to feel a tingling sensation all over her body. Ruby feeling the same sensation, and not trusting it, rushed to Dorothy's side and held on tight. This strange sensation felt like magic, which it was, and Ruby had felt this before when she had used Dorothy's slippers to travel to Oz. But neither of them were wearing any magical items this time.

"Someone is summoning me." Dorothy said. She knew more than Ruby did about magic, do to her time with the witches of Oz, mainly Glinda. Could it be Glinda that was summoning them?

"How do you know?"

"I've felt this before, when Zelena took over Oz. Somehow, someone was able to contact me by using this same magic."

"Well, what happened?" Ruby asked she was holding on to Dorothy's hand, a little frightened to let go, in fear that Dorothy might disappear.

"I got this terrible feeling of dread fear and shock. I heard someone say 'Oz needs you Dorothy' , and after that I just ran to get the slippers then hightailed it out of Kansas." Dorothy explained with emphasis on her disdain for Kansas. Ruby didn't dare ask how she had been doing in Kansas.

"What about now? All I feel is a tingling sensation." Ruby asked. She had no idea what was going on, if someone was trying to summon Dorothy, Ruby was just in the crossfire.

"I feel, loss and sadness. It's awful, the worst I've ever felt… in a long time." Dorothy explained. She gave Ruby's hand a squeeze, making sure that her love was still with her and then she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Dorothy quickly brushed them away and ran towards the house with Ruby in tow. They were just past the kitchen when Dorothy turned Ruby around and looked at her with a gleam in her eyes that Ruby hadn't seen sense they first met.

"Wolfie, I hope you don't mind an adventure to close our vacation?"

"Not at all. So where going back to Oz?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know that magic was strange. We could end up in the Enchanted Forest for all I know." Dorothy started to walk to the staircase.

"As long as I'm with you, anywhere is fine." Ruby declared. She watched as Dorothy made her way onto the staircase and upstairs, until Dorothy stopped abruptly.

"Wait, what about the … chomp chomp?"

"I can … wait until the next full moon. I spoke to Granny, she said if we don't do the claiming before then, my wolf will come out and do it herself."

"Well that's not far away, about a week. I'm sure this won't take that long, if not, we'll have to honeymoon in Oz."

"Honeymoon?" Ruby said with a squeaky voice, but Dorothy was already in the bedroom packing the essentials. _Honeymoon,_ Ruby thought _. Well, claiming Dorothy as my mate, technically that could stand as marriage._

"Do you want me to pack for you?!" Dorothy yelled from up the stairs, her tone of excitement was not lost to Ruby. Ruby smiled and ran up the stairs vigorously. _'It definitely stands as marriage._


End file.
